Tying the Knot
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: Sakura is tying the knot with her Sasuke! And Naruto is being a pain in the butt as usual. Sakura may kill him before the wedding. But Sakura is busy with all the plans. Hiatus


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura: Would Sasuke & I get married if you did?

Sasuke: Why would you want to know that?

Sakura: because I wanna

Shinju: Yep

Sakura: yay!

Sasuke: can we get to the story now?

Sakura: I don't want to

Sasuke: oh well

Naruto: what up?

Shinju: Nothing

Naruto: awesome

Shinju: yep

Sakura: can I have a pink dress?

Sasuke: no, you will have a blue dress

Sakura: but blue is so dark

Shinju: blue doesn't go with pink hair

Sasuke: so?

Shinju & Sakura: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO!?

Sasuke: *shrinks back* um… nothing

Sakura: Good

Naruto: Sakura would look pretty in a pink dress

Shinju: I agree, plus I am going to have a blue dress

Sakura: please Sasuke

Sasuke: fine

Sakura: yay!

Shinju: Let's get to the story!

Sakura's POV

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he came up to me.

"What Naruto? I am a little busy," I said as I started walking down the hall. A Konoha Shinobi had been brought here after a building caught fire & was blown up with him inside. He was severely injured & would die if I didn't hurry.

"Sasuke needs to see you," Naruto said. I was used to this. Sasuke had come back two years ago, at that time I was 16 & he was 17. Then one year later we started dating.

"Well, tell Sasuke he needs to wait," I said as we came to the emergency room. "And you need to leave," I said. Naruto stayed planted. "Naruto, leave or die." Naruto then ran away. I went into the room. No nurses were standing around. The only other person was the Shinobi on the table.

"Are we in the wrong room?" IM (Inner Me) asked.

"No," I told her after looking at the chart.

"Well, then go over to him. If you don't hurry he will die," IM said.

"Right," I said to her. I went over to the bed. The person laid away from me so I rolled them over.

"Boo!" they yelled as I rolled them.

"AHHHH!" I screamed falling backward. On the bed was a laughing Naruto.

"NARUTO!" I said as I got up. He coward back.

"Don't get mad Sakura-chan," Naruto said waving his hands in front of him.

"I'M AM GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!" I yelled raising my fist. I felt my hand come in contact with something but it wasn't Naruto's face. It was the bed & then the floor. Naruto was no longer there.

"Calm down Saki," Sasuke said from behind me.

"Sasuke-kun, when did you get here?" I asked turning around.

"Right after you tore up the floor," Sasuke said nodding toward the floor.

"Oops," I said.

"Why didn't you come?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! You should get next door! I hear people calling for you!" IM said to me.

"Right!" I said aloud. I rushed next door. In there was a whole bunch of nurses rushing around.

"Sakura-san!" one of them said. She pulled me to the table. On it was badly burnt Shinobi.

"I need some pills," I said. One of the nurses came up to me with a huge pill that I could put in between the Shinobi's teeth.

"Here it is," she said handing it to me. I put it in his mouth. I then started healing him. He was in very bad condition & I was scared I was going to lose him. I tried & tried for hours. Eventually he was pretty good. He still had a few small burns & he had scars but he was good. I fell to the ground panting.

"Geeze Saki, you really are great," Sasuke said picking me up bridal style. I blushed, but leaned against his chest. I felt him breathing in & out. I was so comfortable.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"When your chakra level started going down to where you wouldn't be able to stand up," he said.

"That was an hour ago," I said.

"Yeah, your point?" he asked.

"You have been in here for an hour?" I asked.

"Hn," he said. He rarely said it but he still said it.

"Thanks for caring Sasu," I said.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke said.

"But I like it," I said.

"Fine, don't call me Saki," I said turning as much as I could in his arms.

"But it fits you," he said.

"So," I said.

"I like it," Sasuke said.

"Well, I like Sasu," I said.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Fine, Uchiha," I said still looking away. I felt him tense under me.

"Don't call me that," he said through clenched teeth.

"No, and put me down," I said. He held on tighter. There was no way I would be winning this battle.

"Don't call me that," he said again.

"No," I said. I might be able to win this battle.

"Yes," he growled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No," he said. I had tricked him.

"Dang it Sakura!" he said. He started cussing under his breath.

"Ah, now I can call you Uchiha," I said.

"No," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine either Uchiha or Sasu which one?" I asked.

"Sasu," he mumbled.

"Yay!" I said. I looked back at him & he kissed me. I was surprised at first. His lips were so sweet & I enjoyed it.

"You one this round," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't we have a date Sasu?" I asked.

"Yep, meet me in a really nice dress & I will take you to a really nice restaurant," he said.

"Ok," I said as he let me down. I fell over but he caught me.

"May I take you home?" he asked.

"Of course, just don't let my boyfriend see," I said kidding.

"Ok," he said picking me up again. We left the hospital.

"So, Sasuke, where are we going?" I asked.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Sasuke, did you know that you are standing in the middle of the street with a car coming?" I asked.

"Hn," he said again. I looked at him, my mouth hanging open.

"What?" he asked finally noticing.

"Nothing Sasuke," I said sighing. We weren't really in the middle of the street with a car coming. We were in front of my house.

"Will you be able to make it in the house?" he asked curiously. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Of course I can," I said. He set me on my feet. I was really cold now since it was snowing. I tried to take a step but I ended up with my face in the snow. I tried to get up, but unfortunately I couldn't. I tried to crawl to the door & then I heard a snicker behind me. Sasuke was still there. "DANG IT!!!!!!!!" IM said.

"Why are you still here!?" I screeched, looking at him.

"I wanted to see you fall," Sasuke said shrugging.

"What? You are so mean Sasuke-kun," I said. I sat up & started pouting.

"Stop being a baby Saki," Sasuke said, just standing there.

"Help me up, please," I said.

"Nah, I want to see how you get to your door," Sasuke said to me. I glared at him & then shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to fight with him. I started crawling again. He snickered again. I was going to have to put him out of his misery one of these days. I suddenly remembered something. I had one of my soldier pills. One of my very special ones. I took it out of my pocket & put it in my mouth. I suddenly felt better so I stood up.

"Now will you leave before I knock you out?" I asked, getting my fist ready.

"Sure, I will leave," Sasuke said backing away slowly. I saw him turn & dart. I nodded to myself.

"Hey forehead!" Ino called to me.

"Hey Ino-pig!" I called out. I was at my front door by now & had it unlocked.

"So, do you have a date with Sasuke tonight?" Ino asked coming next to me.

"Yes," I said to her.

"Well, good luck!" she said leaving. I went into my house.

"Oh! What should I wear!? All of my nice dresses were gone because Naruto decided to try & cook & burned my house down. That was a few months ago & I hadn't had a chance to buy a new one. I was in such a big problem. What was I supposed to do?

KNOCK, KNOCK

I went to the door. "Hello Haruno-sama, Uchiha-sama figured you needed a dress so he sent me to give this to you," a maid said to me. She handed me a long bag with a dress in it. I looked at the dress. It was exactly like the one I wore on our first date. I was so excited. "Also he sent a limo to take you to the place you will be at."

"Ok, well I will go & get ready," I said. "Please come in & have a seat while I get ready," I told her as I went to my room. All of my nice clothes got destroyed in the fire since my special clothes closet had been put in the kitchen for some strange reason. So everything else luckily survived. I put the dress on the top of my bed & went & took a shower. I wrapped a towel around my body. I dried my hair & then went to my dresser & grabbed my curling iron out & plugged it in. A couple minutes later it was ready & I was curling my hair into little ringlets. I was done after about 10 minutes. I got up & went to my bottom drawer & got underwear out & put it on. I then went to my next drawer & got my strapless bra out. I then went into the bathroom & put my make-up on. I don't put make-up on unless I go on a date with Sasuke. I poked my eye when I was putting on the eye liner. I sighed and was finally done. I went to the maid and she smiled and left... I got in the limo and took off.

The Destiny's Restaurant

I was ushered in to the restaurant and met by Sasuke. I blushed. "Hello Sasuke," I said smiling.

"Hello Sakura," he said to me offering me his arm. I gladly took it and we were led to our table. Sasuke pulled my chair out and had me sit then scooted it in before sitting down himself. He smiled at me. "Please order anything you want Saku."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," I said blushing and looking at the menu. Hm.... what to have?

_How about Sasuke? _IM asked.

_Hell no! I would never say that!_

_But you would think it... Plus he said anything you want!_ She retorted.

_He didn't mean it like that!_

"Saki? Saki are you feeling ok?" Sasuke asked me looking worried.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. I gave him a small smile and then they food came. I slowly ate... taking small bites here and there while talking to Sasuke. A waiter came out with two glasses of Sparkling White Grape Juice. I smiled and we toasted each other then we took a drink. I abruptly stopped when I heard a clinking. I looked inside the cup and there was a stunning diamond ring. I took the ring out with a raised eyebrow. Swiftly the ring was out of my hand and in Sasuke's with him on one knee smiling.

"Saki... I love you more than anything in the world. I wish for nothing more than you to join me as my wife.... Saki will you marry me?" he asked me looking me in the eye. I could only nod in fear of a million tears coming, I was just so happy. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me.... My perfect day so far.


End file.
